


Possibilities

by GalaxyWanderer



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, The Black Emporium Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyWanderer/pseuds/GalaxyWanderer
Summary: “He’d realised he’s been dancing around her for months now; trying and failing miserably not to fall in love with her. Because by now he was pretty sure that he had, indeed, fallen irrevocably in love with their stubborn leader. He could hardly believe it himself that, out of the two of them, he’d be the first one to own up for what he was feeling. That he’d be the one to start considering and wishing for a… commitment.”or “The one where the Crow got hooked”





	Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricket_aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricket_aria/gifts).



> ~~  
> REQUEST 4: Zevran Arainai/Female Tabris | Fanfiction

**_Possibilities_ **

 

The journey back to Arl Eamon’s Estate from the Alienage was permeated by a heavy silence. The Warden’s last adventure had left a sour taste on the party’s mouth for different reasons. It was mostly due to the "slavers" issue…

‘Teyrn Loghain had definitely reached a new low when he decided it was a good idea to sell Fereldan citizens to Tevinter slavers,’ Wynne had said, as motherly and tactfully as ever.

‘It’s high treason against the Chantry and Andraste Herself,’ Leliana had been baffled at the man’s gall.

It went unsaid that the whole thing seemed to be architectured as a direct blow against Kallian when the people being sold were her friends and family –– if nothing else, the ferocity in which their leader had fought against the slavers was like poetic justice, swift and implacable. Even Sten had been impressed.

Zevran’s mind, however, was reeling out for a reason other than Loghain’s actions. Slavery was still a recurring fact in Antiva, one way or another. Dealing with Tevinter was not unheard of, as long as it was profitable. Yes, Zevran had seen all of that before.

No. It was another discovery made that day which had caused havoc within his thoughts. Something that caused his whole world to turn upside down once more, as it was often the case when Kallian was involved.

She had _been married_. Or at least she’d _been_ to be _married_ –– he wasn’t very sure of the specifics since she’d cut the conversation short when he’d inquired about it. He had every intention to get to the bottom of that, though.

He realised he’d been acting childishly for the last few days, even refusing to join her in her quarters just because she skittishly refused to accept the earring he’d offered her as a token of appreciation and gratitude for helping him deal with Taliesen. He’d felt inexplicably betrayed and hurt and had ever since dedicated a lot of time to understand what could possibly be the matter with him. And, despite all the teasing he had to endure, talking to Leliana and Wynne had actually helped him set his mind straight.

He knew things were easier while they were only using each other to scratch their itches. It was simpler, cleaner when there were no feelings involved and there were no expectations other than reaching that lethargic post-orgasmic state. He knew how to pleasure her and how to get his pleasure from her and everything was right. No complications.

But instead he just had to start feeling… _something_ and then the physical pleasure had become insufficient because he craved for more. It didn’t help that her actions had baffled him and left him confused with her being all hot and cold, driving him out of his mind in one moment and then erecting walls around herself.

He’d realised he’s been dancing around her for months now; trying and failing miserably not to fall in love with her. Because by now he was pretty sure that he had, indeed, fallen irrevocably in love with their stubborn leader. He could hardly believe it himself that, out of the two of them, he’d be the first one to own up for what he was feeling. That he’d be the one to start considering and wishing for a… commitment.

His confusion, however, had disappeared and it all just clicked into sense as soon as her cousin mentioned the wedding and he saw all colour be drained from her face as if she’d been poisoned. Because of course when he fell in love with someone it would be with someone emotionally unavailable, why wouldn’t he?

They needed to talk. There was too much at stake to leave things as they were. He was ready to be whatever she needed him to be. He’d just like to be aware of how much he was allowed to commit. To be certain about how much she was willing to give of herself would be rather refreshing.

That is how, after Kallian and Alistair left Arl Eamon’s study and retired to their chambers for the day, Zevran found himself knocking on her door.

Kallian opened it, clad in a simple linen dress, her armour dismantled, parts of it shining clean over her bed, the rest piled over the dresser. She leaned against the doorframe, a smirk on her lips. ‘Changed your mind about joining me, did you?’

He had become quite proficient in reading the tension in the lines of her body, though, and saw through her seduction attempt. ‘No. Not quite yet,’ he said softly and her smirk turned into a scowl. ‘There are... things we need to discuss first, yes?’

She rubbed her head and sighed with exhaustion before going back to her bed, continuing the task of tending to her gear. ‘Can’t you just leave it be?’

He took her actions as an invitation and entered, closing the door behind him. ‘No, I’m afraid not. First of all, I believe I need to apologize for avoiding you lately…’

Her shoulders tensed up, refusing to look at him. ‘There’s no reason to apologize, Zevran. If you’re no longer interested, I’m not going to force you…’

‘But that’s where you’re wrong, you see,’ he interrupted, stepping closer to her. ‘It’s not that I’m no longer interested, my dear. It’s quite the opposite, actually. I’m more interested than ever.’

‘I don’t understand. Then why…’ She turned to face him, slightly startling herself at his proximity.

‘You see, an assassin must learn to forget about sentiment. It is dangerous. You take your pleasures where you can, when life is good. To expect anything more would be reckless,’ he said, cupping her cheek delicately. ‘I thought it was the same between us. Something to enjoy. A pleasant diversion and little more.’

Kallian bit her lower lip, looking away from him. ‘Are you saying it’s different between us? That you’re avoiding me because… what? You’re in love with me?’

‘I’ve been avoiding you because I didn’t know how to act, yes,’ he stated openly and honestly. He’d never lied to her and there was no reason to start now. ‘I grew up amongst those who sought the illusion of love. And then was trained to make my heart cold in favour of the kill. Everything I have been taught says what I feel is wrong, yet…’ He took a deep breath, watching her as she sat on her bed. ‘Yet I cannot help it. Since you accepted me into your tent I have been nothing but confused. Do you understand me at all?’

She scoffed, shaking her head. ‘I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Zev, but my experiences were a bit of a mess in that area.’

‘Yes, about that…’ He recognised the opening and decided to take it. ‘Your cousin said you’re married…’

‘Shianni said no such thing,’ She shook her head and frowned for a moment. Zevran could see her thinking about the matter as her expressions changed in fractions of seconds from confusion, hurt, sadness and, finally, determination as she sighed deciding to lay it out in the open. ‘I was conscripted into the Grey Wardens on my wedding day, after my betrothed died trying to rescue me and some others from the Arl’s son.’

‘Oh…’ Zevran muttered, piecing together other bits of information he heard while in the Alienage. For certain, not everybody was happy to see Kallian again, something about the Alienage suffering retaliation because of some noble’s death. ‘And you killed the Arl’s son?’

‘He was going to rape Shianni; yes, I killed Vaughan,’ she admitted without hesitation, anger flashing in her eyes as she looked back at him.

He could understand her defensiveness and imagined how many times she had to defend herself and her actions against accusing stares of the others.

‘Eh, he had it coming, no doubt,’ He shrugged nonchalantly and saw her relax a bit. ‘Back to the point, though. You’re not married?’

‘No, I’m not married.’ She chuckled and rolled her eyes. ‘I never thought you would have any qualms about sleeping with a married woman…’ She teased him, looking him in the eyes and raising an eyebrow suggestively.

‘No, it has never been an issue before, for certain,’ Zevran leaned forward, getting closer to her. ‘But it would be a hindrance now, as I’m considering whether or not there might be some future for us. Some possibility of… I don’t know what…’ He laughed throatily.

‘Honestly, Zev, I don’t know!’ Kallian hugged herself as she looked away and heaved a sigh. ‘I do like the idea of…’ She shrugged, lost at words and looked back in his direction. Taking a deep breath, she stood up, stepping into his personal space and staring straight into his eyes with flushed cheeks. ‘I like the idea of possibilities.’

He smiled and pulled her in, letting his fingers trail over her face and she leaned into his palm. ‘I... I still have the earring. I would like to give it to you as… a token of affection,’ his hand slid to her neck, feeling her pulse. ‘Will you take it?’

‘That… sounds a lot like a proposal,’ she remarked, playfulness dwindled by a lingering reserve.

‘It’ll be whatever you wish for…’ He breathed, pulling her hand and placing the earring into her palm. He closed her hand around the jewellery and brought it to his lip, kissing her knuckles.

She linked her fingers through his, and squeezed his hand, keeping the earring between their joined hands. ‘Then I’ll take it.’

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on this on the 10th and had little time to work out the little nooks and it’s been a long time since I played Origins and even longer since I last romanced Zev. I figured Zevran would have to be on a different mindset than the cannon for this story to work with an emotionally “scaredy cat” Warden. Also, the point on time where this is set doesn’t allow to waste time on angsty self-discovery. The Landsmeet is the start of climax, after all. I ended up tweaking a bit the earring proposal scene, as you’d seen.  
> .  
> I hope it fulfilled the request and that it’s been an entertaining reading, at least.


End file.
